fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
Vivosaurs
Vivosaurs are the basis of Fossil Fighters. Vivosaurs are prehistoric animals revived from fossils by an alien technology and are friendly towards humans. Vivosaurs have taken several traits from their fossil ground, and as such are no longer 'real dinosaurs', but a transformed battle force. Their names are shortened versions of the scientific names of the animals they were. Vivosaurs can be carried around as Dino Medals, with a team of up to five at a time, but only three can battle at once. There are more than over 100 Vivosaurs and several special ones. Once a vivosaur has maxed battle points, its medal will turn gold. Elements Vivosaurs can be one of 5 types: Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Neutral. Some of the special Vivosaurs can have no element. All elements have a weakness and strength against another element. The Neutral Element has none. List of Strengths and Weaknesses: Fossils Fossils contain parts of a vivosaur (Head, Body, Arms, Legs). A vivosaur only needs a Head fossil to be revived and used in battle, but will not have all of its skills until all of its parts are found, cleaned and integrated. Fossils are taken to the cleaning room in the Fossil Center to clean and revive them. Be careful while cleaning a fossil and it will add more points to the vivosaur it belongs to, making it stronger overall. Sometimes you will find rare'' red-boned fossils. These fossils will add '''25 points '''when you clean them if it is successful (this is especially helpful when the fossil has low points). The max points a fossil can have is 125, as a result, the max points a Vivosaur can have without battling is 500, meaning all 4 fossil rock cleanings were red-boned and perfect.The only way to revive a vivosaur is if you find its head.There are other fossils called jewel rocks dropping fossils poop fossils and sandal fossils. Donation Point Vivosaurs There are 4 types of Vivosaurs whose fossils are only obtained by trading a certain amount of donation points for each of their fossils. You can trade the points with the staff to the left of KL33N in the cleaning center. *'Stego' *F-Raptor *'Ptera' *'Compso' Special Vivosaurs There are vivosaurs that are obtained in a way other than fossil digging, buying from the guild, donation points, and etc. You may have to battle for them or achieve something. They have max battle points when you receive them. The specials are: *Dinomation *'Duna''' *'Raptin' *'Dynal' *'Frigi' *'Igno' *'Guhlith' *'Guhweep' *'Guhvorn' There are 5 others that are known as the Squick family that only obtainable via Nintendo Channel and their eggs can only be downloaded once per game.You can also get all of them with max battle points if you have the first 100 vivosaurs at rank twelve. Fossil Battling Once revived, you can use a vivosaur in a Fossil Battle. Their stats show how well they will do in battle. Their stats are: *'Life Points'. Determines the damage a vivosaur can take before being defeated. *'Attack'. Determines the damage dealt by an attacker. *'Defense'. Determines the reduction of damage to the vivosaur. *'Accuracy'. Determines the chance of hitting the target vivosaur. Some vivosaurs have very low accuracy, needing support effects to make them effective. *'Evasion'. Determines whether the vivosaur can evade an attack. All of these except for Life Points can be increased or decreased with another vivosaur's Support Effect in battle. A support effect can be applied to either AZ on the field. Some Vivosaurs have no support effects. The AZ (Attack Zone) and SZ (Support Zone) are where the vivosaurs are when a battle starts. The AZ is where a vivosaur can recieve and deal the most damage on the field. A vivosaur in the AZ can attack the enemy AZ and SZ. The SZ is where a vivosaur's Support Effect (if it has one) is applied to the AZ. While in the SZ, a vivosaur receives less damage from attacks, but also deals less damage (though Long-Range class vivosaurs do not get this attack penalty). SZ vivosaurs can only attack the AZ. The EZ (Escape Zone) is where a AZ vivosaur goes when it is switched with a SZ vivosaur, or is knocked there by certain attacks. It cannot attack or recieve damage when in the EZ. Vivosaurs automatically move out of the SZ after two turns. The skills a vivosaur need a certain amount of Fossil Points to be used in battle. These are recharged automatically at the beginning of a turn by a certain amount, determined by the Fighter's Rank. Fossil Points can be added to by certain abilities, such as FP Plus or Power Scale. Once a vivosaur has no Life Points left, it is eliminated from the battle. If it was in the AZ, a vivosaur from the SZ takes its place. The side with the lowest total LP goes first. Vivosaurs have Skills '''and '''Team Skills. New skills are learned by a vivosaur after adding a new fossil to it. Team skills are already known by a vivosaur regardless of rank or number of fossil parts. Team skills are usable when the team has three vivosaurs on the field that share a common trait, e.g. diet, element, or location. Team skills attack both the AZ and SZ on the opponent's side of the field. Dig Sites Dig Sites are where you can dig up Vivosaur fossils. Some areas have to be unlocked in some dig sites in order to dig there. farthorn plains *Shanshan *Spinax *V-Raptor *Goyle -Pay To Dig Area *Andrarch *Carno *Centro *Carchar *Neo Knotwood Forest *Nychus *Venator *[[S-Raptor|'S-Raptor']] -Ruins *Lexo *[[Pachy|'Pachy']] Rivet Ravine *Alectro *Coatlus *Megalo -Area 1 *Goyo *Hypsi *Siamo *Metria -Area 2 *Alio *Igua *Lambeo *Cerato -Tunnels *Stygi *Coatlus *Nasaur *Elasmoth *Megalo -Tunnel #5 *U-Raptor *Ourano -Mole's Secret Tunnel *Chelon *'Tricera' *Zino *Nodo *Brachio *Megath -Pay To Dig Area *Paraloph *Pachrino *Acro *Dimorph *Angato Bottomsup Bay *Shoni *Plesio *Elasmo *'Krona' -Pirate Ship *Jiango *Futabi *Onyx *M-Raptor BB Base *Delta *Dilopho *Pelto *Salto *Daspleto *Kentro *Styraco *Coelo Mt. Lavaflow *Shuno *Amargo *Saichan *Einio *Yango *Guan *Tro *Penta *'Jara' Secret Island *Proto *Breme *Maia *Sopteryx *Anato *Seismo *Hoplo *Cheirus *O-Raptor Coldfeet Glacier *'Mammoth' *Sucho *Spino *Cryo *'Ankylo' *Paki *Guera *Apato *Tarbo *Brontoth 'Parchment Desert' *'T-Rex' *Gorgo *Giganto *Smilo *Arsith *'Perso' *Allo *Orno *Mihu (he is rare) *Aopteryx Category:Vivosaurs